


F.R.I.E.N.D.S but it's stray kids

by TaoHan0502



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on Friends, Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Insecurity, M/M, Male Friendship, Minhoisminhoe, jisungisclueless, or really my lame attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoHan0502/pseuds/TaoHan0502
Summary: "He's a really good friend, I'm sure you'll love him." If he was anything like the boys that have already graced his home, he'd accept him. Hyunjin's phone suddenly buzzed. "He's outside." He excused himself, coming back a moment later with Minho behind him and well- Jisung choked on the kung pao chicken.Or where I just love writing about friends dynamics and thought this would be cute, maybe





	F.R.I.E.N.D.S but it's stray kids

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally just thought of the title as I decided to post this. It's been a while since I wrote a Minsung fic, but I think I really liked how this turned out (it is 2 am though and come tomorrow morning I might think otherwise) but 2 am me is telling you that this is cute and also hopefully funny so yeah, enjoy uwu.

"It says here you don't have a job, how were you planning to pay your half of the rent?" The young man placed his hand on Jisung's thigh.

"I'm sure we can make other arrangements." Jisung couldn't have moved faster. Once the pervert was out the door, he sighed, sinking down along the wall. He felt emotionally drained. That had been the twelfth person he had interviewed and yet here he was, still without a roommate. The only people that seemed to respond to his ad were nutjobs. That or they all seemed to think they could get away without paying a cent. Jisung wished it didn't haven't to be this hard. 

A knock on his door startled him, Jisung suddenly remembering he had arranged to meet one more person for the day. He reluctantly stood up, ready to face the music. What's one more whackjob. Except-

"I'm so sorry, I know I'm late." Was he? Standing before him was some kind of model, wispy black hair falling into his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Is the room still available?" His question was valid, and Jisung meant to answer, but he got caught up in the way the boy's lips quirked, pink and pouty and- "Hello?"

"Ah, yes. Come inside." The boy smiled wide, bearing perfect white teeth. Jisung gulped. He let the boy take the nicer seat, sitting on the rickety futon as he pulled up the profile he had been sent. "You must be Hwang Hyunjin." The boy nodded. "Tell me, what made you want to move out to Seoul?" Jisung was curious, curious about the pretty boy sitting in the nice chair with the cute smile and soft face. The boy smiled again, Jisung's heart swooning.

"I'm going to school out here and the commute was absolutely horrid. Thought I’d take the plunge and just move out here, you know.” More questions are asked, some of which are not particularly included in the set list Jisung had been using before ( “Is it really necessary you know when I had my first kiss?” “Just answer the question.”) Really, Jisung was just drawing out their time. He had it settled. Hyunjin would be moving in.

Hyunjin beamed at him, not just giving him a handshake, but a hug. One that maybe Jisung thought too much about after the boy had left. He told Jisung he’d be back bright and early the next morning with his things. Jisung was just a little bit excited.

Scratch that. He was angry, angry that he was being woken up at an ungodly hour by a rhythmic thumping and- “Sorry, did I wake you?” Jisung attempted to pull himself together, pinching his arm behind his back and hissing at the pain it causes. Hyunjin noticed. “Are you okay?’

“Dandy, just dandy.” He spied luggage and he immediately reached for it, tugging it along as he invited Hyunjin in. “Welcome to your new home abode.” He dumped the suitcase by the couch, momentarily forgetting who it belonged to. When he did remember, he lifted it up again, dragging it across the living room to the spare room. “Feel free to decorate as much as you’d like, you can even repaint the room if you’d like.” Hyunjin told him it was fine as it was- which a bland white was hardly pretty, but whatever.

“I hope you don’t mind, I asked my friend to help me out today.” 

“No, of course not.” A thud sounded from the entryway, the pair turning to see a sheepish boy smiling innocently at them.

“Felix! Be careful!” Hyunjin cried out, rushing over to where the boy had plopped the box. Hyunjin inspected the contents, sighing when he found everything intact. “I had to have a clumsy best friend.”

“Excuse you, you had two other options if I recall. Any one of them would have been a better choice.” Felix was just as pretty as Hyunjin and Jisung was blatantly staring as they squabbled. Felix finally spotted him, completely ignoring Hyunjin as he went to Jisung. Hyunjin stuck his tongue out at the boy, Jisung totally not following the movement. “The new roommate I presume.” Felix stuck his hand out. “I’m  _ that _ one’s best friend. “ He pointed to Hyunjin, leaning in a little closer as he said, “I only stick around for the food, he makes really good tteokbokki.” 

“I heard that!” Jisung felt laughter bubbling and he giggled as Felix rolled his eyes. “Could you please help me, for real now?” Felix went back out the way he came and it was pretty much a repeat of the same action until Jisung’s living room was littered with boxes. “I never realized how much stuff I had.” Hyunjin admitted sheepishly, placing the last box by his door. “Don’t worry, I’ll have this sorted in no time. That is if my best friend pities me and helps.” Felix, who had given up after about the fourth box, was sitting on Jisung’s couch. He looked so at ease and Jisung just about had a meltdown at such a pretty human being just relaxing in his space.

“Think again, I told you I had plans with Seungmin.” Hyunjin groaned, dropping to his knees by Felix’s feet. Jisung absolutely did not imagine a different scenario as he turned away to hide the flush of his face. 

“Please.” Felix really had no mercy, standing and waving as he shut the door behind him. Hyunjin groaned a second time, feebly glancing up at Jisung. The fan of his lashes should not have looked so attractive. “Well-”

“I could help.” Truth be told, Jisung didn’t want to leave Hyunjin to his own devices. The boy had a lot. His stuff would be telling and Jisung was just a bit of nosy person. He cracked open the closest box to him. “Where do you want this?” Hours passed in which Jisung helped his new roommate out, placing things here and there. They built a desk, arranged a bookshelf, and even had enough time to hang some posters. The once lonely room looked a lot more accomadiated and the boys fell back on what was now Hyunjin’s bed. “I don’t know how we did it, but I think we finished.” Hyunjin giggled, the cutest sound Jisung thinks he’s ever heard. 

“I’m sorry Felix bailed. He’s super annoying when he wants to be, it’s infuriating.” A flashback of the pretty boy from earlier came to Jisung’s mind.

“You guys seem close?” Hyunjin nodded.

"We met in middle school." The fond tone that was in his voice made Jisung smile and he stood up abruptly.

"Well don't let me bother you anymore than I have, you should get some sleep." He left with a wave, sighing as he closed the door behind him. This felt right.

-

Living with Hyunjin was easy. He settled in fast, as if he hadn't just moved in a month ago. Hyunjin made it very apparent he was a social butterfly, his friends coming over every other day. Not that it bothered Jisung. Their regular visits were nice, especially with how pretty all his friends were. They looked like they came out of a fashion catalog. Jisung felt like he was in heaven.

"I'm home!" Hyunjin announced, slipping out of his shoes. "We brought food!" The "we" referring to the cute Seungmin in tow. He dumped the food they brought on the coffee table, Jisung eyeing all the options.

"You practically brought the restaurant." Jisung noted, poking around the various dishes. Another perk had to be how generous Hyunjin was when it came to sharing.

"Well we didn't know what you'd like. Plus, I figured I should bring plenty seeing as Minho is coming over."

"Minho?" That wasn't a name on the list of people Jisung had come to meet through Hyunjin.

"You haven't met him yet." Seungmin clarified. "Minho transferred to a different university last semester, but he's coming back for the spring term."

"He's a really good friend, I'm sure you'll love him." If he was anything like the boys that have already graced his home, he'd accept him. Hyunjin's phone suddenly buzzed. "He's outside." He excused himself, coming back a moment later with Minho behind him and well- Jisung choked on the kung pao chicken.

"Are you okay, Sung?" Seungmin asked, patting his back in an effort to stop the coughing. Han merely forced a smile, swatting at the younger's hand.

"Fine, just spicer than I expected." He lied. The red of his face was brought on by the obvious coughing fit, but also in part because of the beautiful boy that now sat beside Hyunjin on the floor. His silver purple hair fell into his eyes as he scanned the food options and Jisung was endeared. He watched as the boy took a spoonful of rice, said boy humming at the delicious taste.

"Were you starved?" Hyunjin laughed at his friend's messy eating habits. Jisung continued to stare, Minho laughing through a bite of food.

"As a poor college student, yes. I've been living off ramen and shrimp chips." Laughter erupted, only from Jisung and he was quick to cover it up. God, he was being embarrassing. Minho simply smiled. "Finally, someone to appreciate my humor. I'm Minho, by the way."

"I know." Jisung internally face palmed. As if he wasn't acting weird enough. "I mean, Hyunjin told me who you were before you arrived." Minho had a sly smile, turning to look at his friend.

"Already talking about me? I hope they were all good things." Hyunjin crossed his arms.

"Please, it was the first time I mentioned your name. Don't be so full of yourself." Minho had a knowing glint in his eye, biting his lip and just about causing Jisung a heart attack.

"Aw baby, don't tell me you've forgotten me that quickly." The nickname was unexpected and Jisung gawked.

"Did you two-"

"Absolutely not!" Hyunjin protested, obviously offended. "Stop acting like we used to be a thing, you'll give people the wrong impression."

"What's so bad about it?" Jisung was naturally curious and the question slipped, a blush creeping up on him. Hyunjin failed to notice, side eyeing Minho with what could almost be classified as disgust.

"By association, I'd be seen as easy. Minho is known to get around.” Minho scoffed, ready to protest but Hyunjin wasn’t finished. “Don’t act like you weren’t a total flirt in high school.” Minho laughed.

“So I got carried away sometimes, you know as well as I do that nothing ever happened.” 

“But other people didn’t know that! I swear people thought you were sleeping around with the entire soccer team.” Minho absolutely lost it at the recollection, holding his stomach as Hyunjin only stared. Seungmin leaned over to Jisung.

“Hyunjin’s a prude, he wants to keep that reputation.” Hyunjin threw a pillow at him. Guess that was why they were called throw pillows. 

“You both suck.” He stood up, annoyed at his friends. “If you’ll excuse me.” He retreated to his room, shutting the door behind him with a bit of a thud. Minho sighed, laughter dying down as he stood too.

“I’ll take care of him.” He went to Hyunjin’s door, knocking before trying the door. It wasn’t locked so he let himself in, the two out of sight to sort their feelings. Seungmin acted as if it were normal and Jisung supposed it was.

“The only reason he still gets this upset is because he used to like Minho.” Jisung’s eyes widened at the new found information. “Back in high school, Hyunjin was mad crushing on Minho, totally head over heels. Minho flirted. A lot. So he thought he had a chance, but then he saw his true colors. He was never special.” Seungmin seemed to think about his next sentence. “Over time, they sort of just fell into a friendship, an odd one really. Minho was aware of Hyunjin’s feelings, but never once did they talk about it. Hyunjin claims that it’s a thing of the past, but sometimes I’m just not sure.” He shrugged, bringing a piece of chicken to his lips. “Personally, I think Hyunjin still has it bad.” The creaking of the door made the pair turn. Minho had his arm around Hyunjin’s shoulder, the latter looking ever so fond as his cheeks were pinched. “Post fight make out fix things?” Seungmin asked through a mouthfood of food. Another pillow was thrown at him.

Jisung would be lying if he said his heart didn’t break a little at Seungmin’s words. Sure, he hardly knew Minho, but he had sparked his interest. Not much he could do though. If he ever got with Minho it would ruin his friendship with Hyunjin and that was the last thing he wanted. He settled for smiling at the two, even laughing when Minho made a crude remark about what went on in the bedroom. 

-

So Minho was a part of their dynamic, visiting just as regularly as the rest. Jisung kind of wished he wasn’t though. The more often he was over, the more Jisung learned about him, the more his heart race picked up because Lee Minho was actually pretty adorable, even with the title of total playboy.

It was as clear as day that Minho made it his mission to please. Everything he said was charming and fun, a total man’s man in the ways of the game. He had Felix eating out of the palm of his hand, even the youngest (Jeongin) privy to his puppy like eyes. Jisung had fallen into his trap too, one too many times to count.

“Sungie! Would you be a doll and make me dinner?” Minho asked from the couch. He was tapping away at his phone without a care in the world. Somehow he had scored an extra key, Hyunjin claiming he wasn’t the one who made it for him. He spent more time at the apartment than Hyunjin did sometimes, Jisung coming home to a freshly showered Minho passed out on his couch. Said boy also had a habit of ransacking closets- Jisung’s especially. He was dressed in his hoodie even now, all soft and cozy amongst Jisung’s other things. How could he not fall for the stupid bean pole.

“I can’t I have an essay to finish.” He was typing away on the kitchen island, idiotic idea really. He should have holed himself up in his room, but Jisung wanted to steal glances at Minho and now here he was, Minho asking him for things he could do on his own.

“Pwease.” The baby voice made Jisung weak and he was this close to caving. (Man he was weak, Minho only had to ask once and he was putty in his hands.)

“I can’t. There’s bread in the pantry, go ham.” Minho was unpleased, leaning over the back of the couch to properly stare at Jisung. He shouldn’t have met his eyes. He was pouting, bottom lip jutted out as his eyes plead for food. It was ridiculous, so ridiculous- “What do you want?”

Minho had asked for omurice and Jisung went about making it, only hating himself slightly for giving in so fast. The smile on Minho’s face made it worth it and Jisung cursed himself for thinking so. Minho was off limits. He needed to remember that. “You’re the best!” Minho complimented, taking a moment to hug Jisung before slinking back onto the couch. Jisung still felt his touch even if was now so far away. He tried not to think too hard about it. “Hey.” Jisung looked up at where Minho went back to leaning over the couch. “Are you busy, Friday?” Jisung thought about his schedule.

“Not particularly.” He had a class that morning, but nothing was set in stone after that. 

“Wanna go somewhere with me?” 

“Where?” 

“The mall. I need to get a gift for someone, but no one wants to go with me. I hate going shopping alone.” It was a rather odd request. He and Minho had their fair share of encounters alone, none of which existing outside these four walls. A part of him assumed Minho was really desperate if he was asking him.

“I guess I can go.” Minho smiled brightly at him, blowing him a kiss and telling him he’ll meet him here at noon.

Jisung washed the dishes with a smile, Hyunjin asking him why he was so happy to be washing away soy sauce.

  
  


Friday came faster than Jisung expected, the teacher dismissing them with a final reminder that exams were starting next week. Jisung felt like he should go home and study, but he glanced at his phone, a notification on his screen reminding him of his plans. He felt stupid for having even set up a reminder, even more so when he tugged at his shirt while he waited for Minho. What was he fussing over? He was just going to the mall. 

Seungmin was around, Hyunjin changing into comfier clothes to lounge around in. They didn’t seem particularly busy and Jisung questioned why Minho hadn’t asked them in the first place. “Going somewhere?” Seungmin asked.

“Just out with Minho.” The chomping of chips seized as Seungmin glanced up at Jisung.

“Out where?” 

“The mall. Minho said he needed to buy something.” Seungmin seemed to be thinking about what Jisung had jsaid minutes prior.

“Wonder why he didn’t ask me?” Another moment passed, one in which Seungmin’s face morphed to understanding. “Ah, he might be buying Hyun’s birthday present. Probably wants to keep it a surprise, you’re probably are less likely to spoil it.” Jisung had no idea it was almost his roommate’s birthday. 

“When is it?”

“March 20th.” That was a week away. This was slowly starting to make more sense. Minho barged in just as the conversation died down, shouting his greeting and plopping right down next to Seungmin.

“Minnie, did you miss me?” He attempted to hug him, but Seungmin placed his hands on his chest, pushing with all he’s got before standing.

“Nope, now I’ll be with Hyunjin if you need me.” He wandered away, Jisung and Minho suddenly alone. Minho looked at him with a smirk, standing before him in seconds.

“Ready?” Jisung nodded and the pair left, calling out to Hyunjin that he’d be back before dinner. Minho looked at him oddly as they walked to his car. “Coming back so soon?”

“Well, I didn’t think we’d be out all day.” Something akin to hurt crossed Minho’s face. The quirk of his brow resumed his playful personality. He bumped their shoulders.

“Expect the unexpected.” Jisung smiled lightly, climbing in through the offered open door.

The mall was bustling with teenagers for the upcoming weekend, many groups of students filling spaces that would normally be empty. The crowd was thick, thick enough for Minho to grab Jisung’s hand. “So we don’t lose each other.” He had said. It didn’t stop Jiusng from blushing.

Their first stop was a clothing store, one that Jisung himself didn’t frequent often, but seemed appropriate for Hyunjin. Just thinking about Hyunjin had warning bells going off. Minho was for Hyunjin. Minho was for Hyunjin. “What do you think about this?” He held a casual button up shirt, beige in color and patterned with various clocks. Jisung pictured it on Hyunjin perfectly and he nodded his approval. Minho knew Hyunjin really well.

Jisung wandered away, distracted by his thoughts as his hand slid down the fabric of a hoodie. Why was it hitting him so hard today? The constant mind blabber of Hyunjin liking Minho repeated over and over again. He tried to look at a shirt, but the style was reminiscent of Hyunjin and it triggered his thoughts all over again. “Are you not having fun?” Minho asked, standing too close to be normal. Jisung laughed his thoughts away, wiggling out of reach as he shook his head.

“No- I mean yes- this store just doesn’t offer many options for me.” He settled with. Minho nodded, showing off the shirt again.

“Let me just buy this and we can head out.” Jisung watched him go to the register, feeling silly as he continued to stare until Minho was beside him again. “Shall we?” They walked on again, Jisung not sure what more they had to do. Minho had made it clear he was buying a gift, but never specified how much he was going to buy. Jisung didn’t think their shopping trip was over, Minho excitedly entering a Miniso. “Look how cute!” His eyes were shining as he picked up a bear plushie. He squeezed it tight, laughing as it sprung back. Jisung wished he weren’t so endeared. “Now which one is cuter?” As he surveyed his options, Jisung stepped over a few shelves, catching sight of the cutest stuffed panda he had ever seen. He cooed to himself, picking it up with a wide smile. Ugh, he wished he could afford it, but the last of his paycheck was spent on stupid textbooks. 

“Something catch your eye?” Jisung put the panda back, shaking his head.

“No, not really.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to hide the stuffed animal. Minho was so obviously flaunting his love for cute things. Minho stared past Jisung at the display, but said no more as he told Jisung he had found what he wanted to buy. They paid and again they went.

A couple of stores later, Minho was carrying various bags, all of them dumped unceremoniously around the table they sat at for an early dinner. Jisung had insisted he go home if Minho was finished. Minho wouldn’t have it, claiming he should treat the younger for wasting his time on him. Minutes of arguing later and Minho had bought him a burger. “How is living with Hyunjin? Tell me, is it as wonderful as I imagined?”

“If by wonderful you mean he spends two-thirds of his day at school, then sure it’s a pleasant experience.” Minho cackled, sipping his soda before he spoke again.

“You have to tell me all the dirty details! Hyunjin acts like he’s perfect, but he must have his flaws. Does he snore? Do his feet smell? Is he obnoxiously loud when he jerks off?” The last one caught Jisung off guard and he swallowed quickly to avoid death from fries.

“I- he’s great. Hasn’t caused me any problems.” Minho tsked, reaching over the table to steal Jisung’s fries. 

“You’re no fun. Come on, there must be something!” Minho’s insistence was making Jisung feel weird. Were these questions meaningful in a way? Was he trying to find out more about Hyunjin? Maybe he secretly liked him too. Gah, Jisung’s head hurt. “No matter how small, even if you think it means nothing! Tell me!” Jisung thought hard, racking his brain for any detail that proved Hyunjin was less than perfect. 

“There is one thing, but you probably already know.” Jisung lamented, pushing his fries toward Minho. Wasn’t like he was eating them or anything.

“What? What is it?”

“His obsession with Park Jinyoung.” A moment of silence, then two.

“No way! He’s an ahgase!” Minho was hollering with laughter, hand slapping on the table. ”Totally didn’t picture him as a fanboy.” He wiped away a stray tear.

“You mean, you didn’t know?” Jisung wasn’t aware that Hyunjin hadn’t shared this part of himself to Minho. “Why wouldn’t he tell you.”

“Probably to save face. I told you, Hyunjin really prides himself in his appearance. Especially around me.” Jisung remembered Hyunjin’s feelings. He wanted to ask Minho about it, to figure out what Hyunjin really meant to Minho. It seemed Minho could tell. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No.”

“Then ask what I know you’re dying to ask.” Jisung still hesitated. “Fine, I’ll tell you anyway. Seungmin told you, that day we first met.” Jisung nodded. “Hyunjin had this massive crush on me in high school. He was so cute, all blushes and sweet smiles. I remember being endeared.” He has a fond sort of look in his eye, one that goes away at the shake of his head. “But, he was naive and I was too stupid and things just sort of worked in a way that didn’t favor Hyunjin.”

“So why stick around? Aren’t you hurting him more?” It was a given that Minho was somewhat selfish when it came to feelings. It hurt more to think he was hurting Hyunjin because of it.

“Because we’re friends, because I let him into my life and I can’t imagine it without him.” Jisung felt like this was some sort of confession. His heart cracked minimally. He faked a smile.

“Does he know that?”

“Of course.”

-

For some reason, Jisung was ignoring Minho. He avoided his own apartment to spend extra hours in a lecture hall that surely felt too spacious. His mind wandered most of the time, stupidly going to Minho and wondering if he even noticed. It was sort of silly really, Jisung had only known Minho for such a short amount of time, but yet he still had these intense feelings. Feelings that didn’t seem to want to go away no matter how hard he pushed them to the back of his mind. Seungmin seemed to notice his absence, waiting one afternoon in his room with a stern look on his face.

“Considering you lived here first, I’d almost say you were trying to leave.”

“No, no- just a lot of things going on at school.” That and the fact that the house was only a reminder of Minho and Hyunjin. For Hyunjin’s birthday, Minho had decked the house out in tacky party decorations and bags of chips with salsa, inviting pretty much everyone Jisung knew and then some to a major rajer of a party. Jisung had spent most of said night in the kitchen island stool, staring as Hyunjin and Minho danced and laughed, totally enjoying their time together. When a slow song came on, Minho threw his arms around Hyunjin and Jisung felt sick enough to retreat to his room. He heard the crowd sing happy birthday and he assumed they opened gifts after that. The next morning, Hyunjin was in Minho’s shirt and he was carrying the cute bear plushie around all day as he and Minho watched movies in the living room. It was another day Jisung spent locked up in his room.

“I don’t believe you.” Jisung went for nonchalance, but he thought he looked more tired than anything. “Hyunjin thinks you’re mad at him.”

“Why would I be mad at him? I have no reason to be mad at him.” He was defensive, screw him for being some emotional about a petty crush. Seungmin looked apologetic, patting the space next to him. Jisung sat.

“If that’s not it, what’s bothering you? You can tell me.” Jisung didn’t feel like explaining that the reason he was so emotional was because the guy of his dreams was dating someone so beautiful that he could never compare and his heart was just a little bit jaded for said reasons. 

“I’m okay, it really is school. A few more exams and the year will be wrapped up. Don’t worry.” Seungmin studied his face, trying to pinpoint the lie, but Jisung held up the mask, a sigh leaving him when Seungmin nodded.

“Fine, I’ll tell Hyunjin not to worry. But maybe talk to him. He’s been sad about not seeing you.” He promised he would and Seungmin left with a smile, as if his divine intervention had fixed everything. Jisung wished it were that easy.

Later that day, Jisung waited for Hyunjin to return. He cooked Hyunjin’s favorite and waited by the stove as he kept it warm. When the door clicked open, Jisung glanced up. The smile he had slowly fell off his face as he saw Hyunjin wasn’t alone.

“Sunggie! It’s been so long!” Minho cried, coming over and back hugging Jisung as he was still bent over the stove. “Smells good, what’d you make?” He gripped over Jisung’s hand, wooden spoon travelling up and meeting Minho’s lips. He hummed at the taste. “Yum, can’t wait to eat.” And just like that, he was gone, back to Hyunjin’s side. It was another minute before Jisung came to, awkwardly turning the stove off and gripping the counter. He really did want to talk to Hyunjin, but not with Minho. Minho would just cloud his mind. This was his worst timing yet. 

“It’s really good to see you Jisung.” Hyunjin was cautious with his words, coming up behind Jisung with a light smile. Jisung felt bad that Hyunjin was treating him with such care. He didn’t deserve it. Not when he was practically in love with his roommate’s boyfriend.

“I made your favorite. Thought I should make it up to you since I’ve been so busy.” Hyunjin beamed, realizing that they were okay and he grabbed dishes from the cupboard. 

“I’ll set up the table.”

Hyunjin and Minho spoke amongst themselves, Jisung keeping to himself. He didn't have much to say, which was a rare occurrence in itself. Yet here he was, listening to the couple bicker like children.

"Sungie! Tell Minho that dino nuggets are better than McDonald's."

"Nope Mickey Ds is far superior."

"Sungie!" Realizing that he was being spoken to, Jisung nodded, the couple looking at him confused. "Well which one?"

"Which one what?" Minho laughed, but Hyunjin frowned. He placed a hand on Jisung's shoulder.

"You seem distracted. Are we troubling you?" Jisung wants to shout. To scream YES, yes they are troubling him because they flaunt themselves in front of him and he doesn't deserve the tourture. But that's irrational and inconsiderate and Hyunjin is simply being happy. It's not his fault he got the guy while Jisung was being petty.

"No, sorry if I'm not myself. School is just…" He hoped Hyunjin would leave it at that and he did, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't Minho and I clean up. You take an early night." Anything to get away. Jisung excused himself with a half hearted goodbye. He still needed to talk to Hyunjin but it was becoming apparent that whatever conversation they had would end up in their friendship ending. All because Jisung liked a guy he shouldn't.

He threw his pillow at the wall.

-

The next morning wasn't kind to Jisung. He felt like shit as he rolled out of bed, eyes watering and nose running. He doesn't remember doing anything to instigate a cold, but his sore throat was proving otherwise. He whined and groaned, the door of his bedroom being opened a minute later.

"You don't look so hot."

"I don't feel so hot either."

"You should probably stay home." Any other day, Jisung would argue, except today he only had one class and he was sure to sleep through it with his pounding headache. So he just nodded weakly. "I'd stay with you, but I have a really big exam today." Jisung waved him away. Hyunjin came back with a cup of tea and medicine. "You can sleep some more after you take it." With that, he left. Jisung fell asleep soon after.

The second time he wakes up, someone is massaging his temples. It honestly felt so nice, Jisung sighing in satisfaction. The person chuckled and Jisung opened his eyes in a panic. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying and failing to sit up.

"You shouldn't move to fast, kitten. Your head must hurt." Jisung felt his rosy cheeks and he hid under the covers in embarrassment. "Hyunjin told me you were sick. He said I should check up on you." Of course Hyunjin sent him. Of course because Minho is with Hyunjin and Jisung is Hyunjin's friend and- Jisung groaned again. "How about you go back to sleep?" The rumbling of Jisung's tummy reminded him he hadn't eaten breakfast. "Or maybe you should eat. You have to keep your strength up." The last thing he wanted was to cook, but hunger was human nature and he couldn't let himself starve. He made to move, Minho settled his hand on Jisung's thigh. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen." Minho laughed, patting his thigh and standing up.

"What for? You're sick."

"Sure and I'm also hungry. Your point?" Minho gave him a minute, looking perplexed until he finally sighed.

"Must I spell out everything! I'll make you food."  _ Okay… what? _ Minho never cooked, at least not when he was over. He always asked Jisung or Hyunjin or even Seungmin. Never did he go near the stove. "Don't look so shocked. I can cook you know."

"But you never do."

"Maybe you're just that special." He punctuated his words with a wink. Leaving a flustered Jisung behind, he disappeared to the kitchen.

An undetermined amount of time later (Jisung might have had another nap), Minho reappeared, tray of food in hand. He handed a spoon to Jisung and he took a big mouthful, coughing and spitting the food out. "Warn a man, will you?"

"Figured you'd be smarter." Minho took back the spoon, aiding in feeding Jisung. He blew at the steam, smiling warmly after every bite Jisung made. It shouldn't have been as cute as it was, but Minho looked so sympathetic and Jisung might have just melted at his concern. "All done. You should rest now, I'll be around when you wake up." Jisung nodded, getting comfy on the bed. "Oh and-" Minho grabbed his bag, digging through it before taking out something Jisung had laid his eyes on before. "To keep you company." In his hands was the stuffed panda from the mall. "Sleep tight."

Jisung should have gone straight to sleep. Yet, his mind had wandered. He stared at the panda in his arms in shock. Had Minho caught him in his staring? Even so, why indulge him? Why buy this stuffed panda for him when he should be buying gifts for Hyunjin? The swirling storm of thoughts lasted minutes more before finally Jisung gave up trying to understand. He hugged the panda bear tight as he dreamt happy thoughts.

-

Spring showers left puddles in their wake, Jisung tugging off his soaked shoes by the door.

"Oh you're home early." Hyunjin noted as he stood at the end of the hall. He looked mildly panicked and Jisung gave him an odd stare.

"Prof had some car troubles. Class was cancel-" Jisung waded into the living room, words falling short at the sight of someone's half hazaphard appearance. "Oh I didn't realize-" 

"I should go." Said boy stood, half smiling as he took quick steps to the door. "I'll call you." When the door was shut, Jisung asked for an explanation.

"I should have told you sooner." He was quick to say, looking incredibly apologetic as he sat with Jisung. "I just wasn't sure when the right time was to bring it up." Jisung felt his world turning upside down. The boy who left his apartment with red kissed lips was not at all Minho. Not at all. "His name is Changbin. We've gone out a few times, but things weren't that serious until recently. This was actually the first time he was over." Hyunjin's hand was mindlessly playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. It was obvious this was awkward for him, but it was more awkward for Jisung. Because Jisung had thought-

"Aren't you with Minho?" The words left before he could think it over. Hyunjin was far more shocked, shaking his head quickly.

"What? No, what gave you that impression?" The signs Jisung had assumed he'd seen were suddenly insignificant. What scared him most was the fact that Minho was single. Jisung had a chance. "Why did you think I was dating Minho?" Hyunjin asked again.

"You guys were so close and he told me-" Hyunjin cracked up, absolutely losing coherence at his words.

"Whatever he told you, it meant nothing. He's never had feelings for me." There was a faint trace of bitterness in his tone. "Minho has and will always be my best friend. But he sure isn't the guy in my life anymore." He smiled, probably thinking about the boy who just left their apartment. Jisung, on the other hand, was thinking about Minho. How it had all seemed to fall into place, how the feelings he thought Hyunjin harboured had been accepted and all was well with the world. Except, that was far from the case and in reality he was suddenly living the life he had wanted in the first place. Minho single and Jisung with a shot. It all seemed so fast.

“So Changbin is your boyfriend?” Hyunjin absolutely turned red.

“We haven’t really put a label, but here’s to hoping.” There was no way Changbing would turn him down. Jisung knew. He congratulated his friend, laughing a little too awkwardly as he announced his departure. He put his soaked shoes back on and headed out again. Things were just too muddled.

He returned hours later, having killed time at a coffee shop for much longer than necessary. He pretty much stared out a window for three hours, lost in his mind as the barista refilled his mug. He felt silly really, thinking that the world was cruel. But should he be thinking that. After all, he got what he wanted. He got his opportunity, but it just didn’t seem right. It just didn’t seem like the thing that should have happened. He should have talked to Hyunjin more. Should have asked him if there really was no more unkempt feelings. If he had really let go of the past. Sighing, he had reached his end. There was nothing left to think. Other than maybe what he was going to do the next time he saw Minho.

Unluckily for him, the world had made it his fate to find out sooner rather than later. Minho was waiting for him when he walked through the door. He ran right up to Jisung, a worried expression on his face. “Why are you soaking wet?” Had Jisung forgot his umbrella. Man he really was out of it. “Here, let’s get you into warm clothes.” Minho tugged him along, taking him into his own room like he was the one that lived there and not the other way around. He dug through the drawers, procuring said warm clothes and ordering Jisung to change. Unfair, it was so unfair that Minho knew where to find his softest sweater and his fuzzy socks and for a moment, Jisung felt like crying. He dumped the clothes on the bathroom floor and just burst into tears. He may have been too loud because there was a knock at the door. “Sungie, is everything okay?” Everything was most definitely not okay, but he didn’t know why they weren’t okay. He just felt overwhelmed. Unsurprisingly, Jisung hadn’t locked the door so Minho walked right in. “Sungie, why are you crying?”

Alarmed, Minho pulled a more than willing Jisung into his chest. Forgetting the fact that he was still very visibly soaked, Jisung wrapped his wet clothed arms around Minho and cried harder. Minho was just so nice. Why was he so nice? Why was this all so confusing. Why was Jisung just so confused?

When Jisung finally calmed down, Minho helped Jisung change, carefully removing his soaked long sleeve before replacing it with a soft sweatshirt. He took off his socks and asked Jisung to take off his pants and he turned around while he handed the boy a fresh pair of boxers. Considering his playboy nature, Jisung was surprised to see Minho so flustered. Nevertheless, he appreciated the privacy and changed quickly, pulling up the sweatpants Minho had also handed him. Now dry and dressed, he felt more at ease and he grabbed his wet clothes before trudging out of the bathroom.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Minho asked when they were sat on the couch. Jisung kind of just found purchase there, and Minho had followed. The television wasn’t on and it had been silent for such a long time. His voice was rather surprising to Jisung. Still, the question was bound to be asked.

“I feel like my life has been a lie.” Which,  _ okay, _ overdramatic, but really Jisung just didn’t know how to explain things without revealing his feelings.

“Why?” Jisung wanted to stay quiet, but there were suddenly a million burning questions.

“What did you mean when you said you couldn’t imagine your life without Hyunjin?” It was the most pressing, the one that bugged Jisung the most. It’s the one he needed answered first, because it’s the one that puzzled him the most.

“I meant exactly as I said?” Minho wasn’t getting the big picture and that frustrated Jisung.

“But, I mean- did you mean it in a ‘oh this guy’s my best friend of course I love him’ or ‘this guy is totally pretty, I love him’ kind of way.” Minho chuckled, amused by the phrasing.

“Both statements are pretty accurate.” Another exasperated sigh.

“Minho, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” Jisung wished he knew how to ask this without being so blunt, but if Minho was going to act like this was a joke- being blunt seemed like the best way to go.

“Do you love- and I mean  _ love _ \- Hyunjin? As in, you’d date him and kiss him and be his boyfriend?” Minho was stunned, speechless for a long minute as he took in Jisung’s words. Jisung suddenly felt really awkward discussing this right now. “I’m sorry, that isn’t my place. I shouldn’t have-”

“No- I mean no I don’t  _ love _ him in that way. Hyunjin is my best friend.”

“Some people fall for their best friends.”

“I’m not ‘some people.’” His expression was unclear. “Why are you suddenly so interested in my feelings?” Jisung laughed self consciously, trying to think of an excuse to swerve topics.

“You know, I think Hyunjin got himself a boyfriend. Changbin, I think his name was. Do you know him?” Minho had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Do you perhaps, like me?” That signature smirk appearing on his face.

“Me  _ like _ you, no,  _ no _ . You’ve got it all wrong.” Jisung stuttered out, face burning as he tried again to change the topic. “I just wanted to make sure you’re feelings weren’t hurt.”

“Because you care.”

“No.” Minho had inched his way closer. He was leaning, leaning into Jisung’s space as he tried to wriggle away. The side of the couch could only do so much.

“I think you do. You’ve cared for a while now.”

“Funny, you’re so funny Minho.” Jisung swatted at Minho’s chest, hand getting caught by Minho. He sucked in a breath as he noticed their proximity. Minho’s face was so close, he could feel him breathing.  _ God. _ “You-” Whatever he was going to say, Jisung had no idea because his mind went blank. There was a pair of lips attached to his, ones that were warm and soft and urging him to kiss back and Jisung, Jisung sort of melted. He closed his eyes, shifting slightly so Minho could fit himself better against him. His hand was let go of, Minho balancing himself as Jisung wrapped his arms around his neck. It felt so nice, so beautifully nice. And- “I like you.” Those words didn’t leave Jisung’s mouth.

“You, what?”

“I. Like. You. You’re kind of really cute, do you know that.” Minho giggled, lightly touching their lips again. “I can never stop thinking about how cute you are.” 

“But I- Hyunjin- you- huh?” Minho leaned further back, obviously not understanding Jisung’s gibberish.

“Hyunjin? What’s he got to do with anything?”

“I thought you liked him.” Minho laughed, loud and bubbly, sitting back against the couch. “Don’t you?” Minho sighed, pulling Jisung with him.

“I thought I had made it clear that I never had feelings for Hyunjin.” Jisung pouted, shaking his head.

“No at the mall, you said you couldn’t live without him.”

“Yes, as my best friend.”

“How was I supposed to know that?!” Jisung whined, crossing his arms. “I thought you were proclaiming your love for him to me.” Minho took a hold of his hand again, beginning to play with his fingers.

“You’re pretty clueless aren’t you?” Affronted, Jisung yanked his hand away. Minho frowned, taking to cuddling the boy against him instead. “I mean this as nicely as possible, you’re kind of dumb.”

“Am not.”

“If that were true, you would have known I’ve liked you this whole time.” Surprised, Jisung glanced up at Minho. He looked serious. He gulped.

“This whole time?” Minho nosed along the top of his head.

“Since I met you.” He gently brought Jisung’s face close again, breathing right by his lips. “You’re all I ever think about.” He closed the distance, Jisung left breathless as Minho kissed him harder, working his tongue into the mix. He whined when Minho licked right in, feeling hot and wanting Minho to sedate him. He was barely getting comfortable when a loud bang had them jumping apart.

“Good God, this rain is not letting up!” Seungmin shouted, not noticing the pair on the couch. When he does, his face contorts into confusion. “What were you two doing?” Sheepish, Jisung fumbled, Minho having to take the lead.

“I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” Seungmin scowled.

“Maybe not, but Hyunjin might want to know and he lives here.” Right on cue, Hyunjin ambles through the door, hair soaked and dripping. “Hyun! Minho is keeping secrets.” Seungmin told Hyunjin. Hyunjin shook out his hair, glancing at the disheveled pair. A knowing smile made itself known.

“Nah, he’s finally admitting them.” Seungmin was mad because he still didn’t understand

-

As it turned out, Minho wasn’t lying when he said he’d been in like with Jisung since the beginning. That night when Minho had went to comfort Hyunjin, the first words out of his mouth were how adorable Jisung was and how the hell he got so lucky to be living with him. Jisung kind of wanted to call him out on his lies, but Hyunjin was his alibi and he attested to it all be true. Which wow.

Asking him to the mall was a ploy to spend time together and though Jisung had been on edge the entire time for stupid reasons, Minho had pretty much wanted to confess how cute he found Jisung, but Jisung had to go and ask questions and the mood was ruined. Minho also informed him that the panda plushie that sat on his bed was bought on that day and like when. Jisung doesn’t remember having been distracted enough for it to have slipped through, but just goes to show, Jisung really was caught up in his own head.

Hyunjin admitted to knowing about Minho’s feelings and also said that at first he was hurt, but really he was happy. Minho had finally found someone who took his full attention and Jisung blushed because there was no way he was that special. According to Hyunjin, he was so much so that the day Minho had called Hyunjin when Jisung had been sick, he was offering himself up to play nurse. That one was the most surprising since Minho had outright lied when he said Hyunjin had sent him. Hyunjin had laughed in Minho’s face as he retold the true version of the story, Minho embarrassed (“All I had said was that you were sick and he hung up, texting me that he was heading to our place.”) Minho whined pitifully, not happy with his best friend. But Jisung was just too happy to care that his friend was happy at the expense of his boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend _ . Minho had pretty much snatched that title as early on as he could. Jisung giggled everytime he was reminded.

“Okay, I know you guys are together and everything, but could you  _ please _ stop making out on the couch.” Seungmin groaned, dropping the take out he had picked up earlier on the couple.

“Hey, we’re not so bad. Hyunjin is worse. Remember when you saw him and Changbin-”

“Don’t remind me!” Seungmin put his hands over his ears, running off to the safety of the bathroom. He was lucky they were the only one’s home right now.

Hours later, the couple sat with Hyunjin and Changbin and all of Hyunjin’s friends (who really were all Jisung’s friends too) eating around the coffee table, messy faces and all. No one told Jisung life would be this way, but he’s pretty happy with what he got. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this, I love you 3000 because I have no idea what this story turned into, but I hope it was a fun read XD Also, I had the forethought that I'd have a lot of explaining to do at the end and I hope everything was answered thoroughly or at least thoroughly enough. One thing I do have to mention is that I never really addressed the fact that Minho was wearing Hyunjin's shirt, but honestly, that is kind of a friend thing to do. You wear each others clothes sometimes big whoop. Anyway yeah, Jisung was clueless rip. I need to write more so bye bye


End file.
